


A long night at Avengers Tower

by SHIELDGuy27 (Rythian)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Sleep Sex, Some Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rythian/pseuds/SHIELDGuy27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night in Avengers tower, suddenly JARVIS alerts to an intruder but they could not be found; at least, not until they check Steve's room..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long night at Avengers Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Technically Non-Consentual as it is Sleep Sex

It was a long night at avengers tower and Tony was sat in the security room, tinkering with his phone until suddenly there was a flash on the main screen accompanied with an echoing "Alert, Alert, Intruder!" which shocked Tony, who then asked for J.A.R.V.I.S. to scan every room for heat signatures to identify where the intruder had gone. All seemed fine until the scan reached the room of Steve Rogers, where two heat signatures were showing instead of the usual one. Tony went to investigate.

As Tony approached the door, he could hear the groans of a familiar voice. Not Steve's, no. But that of his old Army Buddy, "Bucky Barnes." He then slid the door open, as quietly as humanly possible to see the Evil-doer Winter Soldier with his trousers round his ankles and with his cock out, pumping up and down while watching Steve at a stead rhythm. Tony could not believe his eyes and gasped, alerting Bucky to his presence, making him turn and reveal his 12 inch cock to the Iron Man. The sight of this instantly make Tony's cock twitch and as soon as he realised that Steve was a heavy sleeper, he had an idea which Bucky was up for.

Bucky dragged the sheets down from over Steve, revealing his huge cock and his dreamy ass, making them both drool at the sight. Tony's cock was fully erect by this time and he approached the head of Steve rogers and slowly inserted his cock into the heavy sleepers mouth. He slowly thrust in and out giving off little gasps and not long after, the winter soldier had stuck his erect cock into the super soldiers ass, giving the soldier the biggest dick that they had ever seen and Bucky began to thrust in and out, matching Tony's speed as not to wake Steve.

It wasn't long until Bucky started to stroke Steves cock, imaging how amazing it would feel to have that in him, like they would before Steve was given the super soldier serum. He could not help himself but go too fast while jerking steve off and caused him to cum, waking him up with a shock.

Steve's eyes opened to see Tony's cock and balls and to feel a pain in his ass from where Bucky had let himself in without permission and Steve instantly spat out Tony's cock and yelled "What the hell?!"

Tony didn't realise he had woken until that moment and just gave Steve a blank stare and Bucky stroked Steves leg to try and calm him down. It took them a couple of minutes to realise what had just happened, with all 3 now sitting on Steves bed next to one-another. Tony spoke, "Steve, I'm so sorry!"

"Tony, If you wanted to fuck me, you should have just said!" replied Steve with his commanding tone, "Bucky, Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you for ages."

Suddenly everything fell into silence.

Tony could see that Steve still had his erection and began to lower his head towards it, with the winter soldier doing the same. Steve began to stroke both of their cocks in return until he had come up with a better idea.

Steve pushed Tony down onto his bed and started riding his cock as hard as he could causing tony to cum at least 4 times before Bucky even started jerking off in the corner to the two of them, it was at that moment Steve got off Tony and dragged Bucky to the bed so he could ride both of them at once. The rush of blood to their cocks made both Tony and Bucky light headed until the point they passed out with Steve still riding them and them both drying out of cum.

Steve came over Tony's chest and then Buckys, pulling them both into bed with him with Tonys dick inside of Steve and Buckys dream, Steves dick inside of him but he did not know that at this time. All 3 fell asleep in this position until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
